My Guard
by RinneNeil
Summary: Lucy is a run-away daughter, have enough of her Father and She is the only Heir of the Heartfilia. So Sting is assigned to Guard her. Lucy hated Him, But He doesn't. I see Love There, Hihi..
1. Chapter 1

She was just a Mangaka, He's just a bodyguard.

Does a Mangaka needs a Bodyguard? Seriously?

Chapter 1

It was just the same normal day, Nothing special really did happening.

For Him, it's just a waste of time.

For Him, Love is meaningless.

For Him, Money is the most important in the world.

They would kneel in front of him just for a money, With Money. He sees a lot of his client slapped their slaves with money.

He needs money for his life, his supplies, and His stomach can growl really loud.

Sadly, He can't make his stomach stop growling with Money.

Money Can't buy happiness? Well, For him Food is Happiness. So yes, For him Money can buy his happiness.

His life was already decided before he stepped to the world, He is the source of money in his family. Family? He doesn't talk much with his mother, His father only talks about business.

He Has a Job, To protect someone with Money.

No, Not with Love.

Hell, All the client he ever meets is a Lady with Heavy makeups and flashy clothes. Sometimes his client who is a lady would cling to his hand and shout that she's scared.

And he would say, "Calm down! It's Just an Ant!"

For Him, Ant is not Evil. They're only evil if they took his food, but they are his companion when they crawl into his annoying client legs.

And Please! For the lady with heavy makeups, How do you expect someone you like to kiss your heavy red lipstick?!

He was just a calm bodyguard but inside, He has a lot of complains.

He smiles a lot, a lot of Fake smiles.

For him, If he manipulate his client, He would surely get a lot of cash. His smile worth millions.

Sure, He got a Handsome face and a well-build body. All the ladies he passed would secretly blush and half of them asked for his number.

His friends sometimes complains a lot about their client, He just be silent and listened to his friend's story.

His Father would just put his arms and put it into Sting's Shoulders and say

"Don't mess up, and Don't you dare embarrass me"

Hey, His life is on the line and his father doesn't give a shit? His father is the one who put him into this job, he has a lot of connections.

Whoa- Must be nice to have a lot of Friends.

He never did go to a place called 'School', He can only learn through books and He never have someone that he can introduce as his friends. Well, Because of a lot Bodyguard-Training. He was Anti-social, whenever he bumped into someone and says sorry with a poker face, It always endep up in a fight.

Well, He wins a lot anyway.

By mission to mission, Money was going to his direction. His training pays well and almost all of his Missions are all success.

He started to think, Which one of him is real?

The one with the fake smile? or the one with a lot of complains inside?

His act slowly getting better, maybe he should be an actress. Some of Model Agency would scout him, And His father would reject the offer nicely.

And there he is, Sitting in his bed reading a book while his father shouted calling him. He groaned a little, He almost finished his book. He got up from his bed and cursed his father for calling him loudly in the morning.

"Sting! Get down here!" His father shouted, Not bothering to go upstairs. Sting walked down with the stairs to go to His Father.

"Yes?"

"You Have a new client Next week, prepare yourself and this one might be your biggest mission from all of your missions"

"How so?"

"Your client is the daughter of the Heartfilia Konzern, one of the wealthiest and the most recognizable companies in Fiore." His Father Explained with a smile in his face, Proudly he continues, " Ran by it's Founder and legal owner Jude Heartfilia, Apparently since her wife's death His only heir of the throne ran away and many companies who is against Heartfilia chased her."

Sting groaned a little, so that His father won't notice.

"And Let me guess, his going to give you a lot of money for you to make me protect her life against those angry companies?"

"Of course, What else?" His father laughed, " Alright don't forget to pack your bag! You're going to Magnolia!"

Sting's eyes widened and almost shines brightly. Magnolia is the center of the Fiore, It's Beauty is Famous and Many places in there are Famous. All famous stars has go there, and when you go to the Magnolia Music Festival, You won't Regret it.

The School also 'Magnolia Academy' is a school known by it's destructive and Smart students.

And Of course, The richest students go there. Half of them has scholarships, But When you got in the Magnolia Academy, You are one of the happiest student.

And Sting always wanted to go to Magnolia, His client half of them is from Magnolia but They are in Travel Around the City and Sting never got a chance to go to Magnolia.

Before Sting ran to his rooms, His father stopped him

"Oh, And Sting.." His father called, " You are also going to Magnolia Academy"

Sting gasped, and stared at his Father. "You're going to protect the client 24/7, And she's also the same age as you! Why should you not go to the school?"

His Father then crossed his arms, "How you got there? Don't Ask, it's already taken care of"

Sting eyes widened once more, he smiled brightly. The first ever his Father see.

All his father saw is His fake smiles whenever he see Sting smiled to his client, but the last smile was not a lie it was a sign of happiness. Sting ran to his room and packed his stuff.

His father know that Half of sting's client is an annoying lady, But then Sting has a lot of Bodyguard request that is in his desk. He has to choose carefully, and seeing Heartfilia konzern request He did not think twice to accept it.

Sting quickly prepared his bag and stuff.

Sting forgot that his client is a lady, who knows that she's a bitch? As long as he get to Magnolia. He doesn't care a thing about his client, but he gotta thanks the client for giving him a chance to go to Magnolia. He was always forbidden to go to outside the house unless it's a mission.

His Father who is still standing in the same spot only stared at Sting's Room until his wife came and smiled, "It's the first smile he showed to us, huh?"

Her Husband nodded agreeing to her and smiled to her.

"Still, You don't have to read Sting's Diary" His wife told him, He laughed.

"Aw, C'mon, it's only full of his Wistlist" He Laughed once more, "Even if he hates me for making him not go into school and go to Bodyguard training always.. He deserves a happiness. He always read a book, I mean that's boring if you ask me!"

His wife smiled and put her head to her husband shoulder, Staring at sting's room. She can hear that Sting is running around his room to get his things. Oh, Now she has a lot of work later considering the sound of sting's excitement.

"At least you did the right thing."

* * *

Forgive me for My Mistake, And please Forgive my grammar but then.

Reviews Please!

-RinneNeil-


	2. Chapter 2

'Sting's thought'

-Sound-

* * *

Chapter 2

Finally, It was the day that he finally will say goodbye to Crocus, The town known by it's flower.

He's already set, He is ready.

"I'll send the address of the client to your phone, and Sting?" His father called, Sting turned his back to His father, He raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Be careful, You're not the only bodyguard that Jude has hired"

"you mean, I'm not the only one?"

"No, I mean.. Jude has hired many bodyguard to guard her, But somehow.. They get fired one by one. so I need you to be Nice to her. Seems like she doesn't trust anybody"

Well, Sting get it. It's like he is running away and then some people chasing him. Then a bunch of another people came to him and told him that they will guard him. But can he trust them?

Sting nodded.

Before he leaves his father, He thought to himself. His father somehow from this morning has been nice to him, more nicer. His mother smile's has been brighter.

And His mother would always cook so much food when she's Happy.

'Could it be.. They're Happy that I'm Finally Leaving?"

Normal Timeskip – He Finally arrives at Magnolia.

A lot of people passed by, it was really crowded. Until he walk for some long time, a message finally arrived to his phone.

It was his Father, Sending the address of His client.

Then Sting finally called a Taxi to go to the address, He can't stand the people there, Why?

The girls are all looking at him with a smile, and then purposely bumped to him and say sorry in a silly way. Some of them asked for his Number but he reject it kindly.

The girls half of them was pretty, and beautiful and has a nice scent. But their attitude is the opposite of their face, Sting would just be disgusted.

Even some guys has the nerve to hold his waist and he probably would run away leaving the crowd making the people there felt sad that his leaving.

'Well I know I'm that Handsome but not this much'

* * *

TimeSkip Again – He arrives at his client house

Sting get out from the Taxi after he payed to the driver, He quickly walked to the location that his father has give it to him.

"Huh? It's a normal apartement" He said as he stared at the building and decided to ignored it, He first walk to the stairs and go to upstair then he walked to room with number on it.

'Number 207, 207… 207!"

He knocked on the door twice, Waiting for a reply. And Then he heard a girl screamed like she fell on the floor but then a footsteps is here till the door opened a little.

"Who is it?" A woman asked not showing her face, only her soft hand are showed.

"Eucliffe, The one who is hired by your father."

The woman groaned, and it looked like she is facepalming. Seems like she has meet a lot of people saying that they are her new bodyguard.

"Sorry, No guest. Go home" The woman said with no feelings in her words, But Sting quickly stopped her from closing the door.

" I'm not a guest, I was hired by your father, I'm not from the companies that chasing you or anything" Sting said glaring at the person inside. " Besides, I Have no place to stay and no money"

"What proof do you have?"

"seriously? I'm only wearing a shirt and a Jacket, I don't have any weapons right now and I'm bringing my camping bag." Sting said, "Does it looks like I'm going to kick your ass?"

"Well who knows that you'll kidnap me when you get inside"

" I'm totally not going to beat up a girl, okay? I'm a gentleman" Sting smirked as he crossed his arm, It's true that he is wearing his casual clothes.

His father told him that he doesn't need to wear suits, Seems like the client doesn't really care, That's what Jude told his father.

The woman didn't say anything, It looked like she is thinking. She then sighed.

"But then promise me that you'll help me for something"

"And what is that?"

"Say promise first, Ain't telling you a thing"

Sting groaned loud, He sighed. "Promise" He raised both of his arms. Then The woman inside opened the door closely, letting Sting walk in her apartement.

As soon as the door closed after Sting walk in, He turned his back to see his client.

"So… You're.." Sting quickly took his phone to see his Client picture and name from his Father message, " Lucy Heartfilia?"

Sting tried to compare the picture and the real life one, The woman didn't say anthing and walked past him. "So you're the hired bodyguard?" She asked.

" Yep " Sting nodded, Looking at the Blonde woman. He got to admit, She was far more pretty and beautiful from all the client he worked for. " Oh, And what's with the Promise thing?"

The girl ignored him, " your full name?"

"Sting Eucliffe"

Well, At least she's not like the other client who squeals easily. She has large breast and a curvaceous body, Her long blonde hair and Her brown eyes kind of made Sting blushed a little as he continued to stare at her. Good thing she didn't see he blushed.

Lucy looked up to see his Face, she stared for a while first. She touched his cheeks, His nose, His lips, his arms, His ears and the scar near his right eyes. Lucy then stopped the touching and nodded, putting her one arm to hold her chin.

'Geez… What's wrong with her'

"You look…" Sting raised his eyebrow, waiting for her to continue. "Good Enough…"

'Good enough?! Seriously Girl, You got bad eyes. This one here in front of you is the hottest guy you probably ever meet in your whole life' Sting thought in shock, 'She even didn't answered me'

Then Lucy suddenly act like she has remembered something, She quickly tied her hair into ponytail and wears her glasses.

"You wear glasses?" Sting asked seeing her wearing her black glasses, Lucy turned her face to Sting.

"My eyes are not bad, But they made me feel more safer and focused" She said shrugged and quickly sit into her chair and do something he doesn't even know.

He doesn't really know what she meant by that sentence.

"Oh and do these" Lucy said giving him a pile of paper, Sting looked from paper to paper.

"You're…"Sting stared at her, " A Mangaka?!"

"yea, So what?"

"No that's cool!" Sting said with a smile, and put the pile of papers to an empty desk beside him. Lucy actually didn't think that He would say that. She stared him with her brown eyes.

"Cool?"

"Yeah! I've always wanted to meet a Mangaka, Well I Don't think I have that much experience but I'll do my best!" Sting smiled at her, He was honest at her though.

He used to read Manga secretly when his father and personal tutor around, and when he get caught he would get bad punishment.

His father and His tutor doesn't even know Mercy.

Lucy Raised her eyebrow once more, and crossed her arms.

She actually would think he would groaned and say he won't do it, and then later he would give up and she would tell her Father to fire him with a reason that he's not obeying her.

Or that he do it and then he messes up and then she would make him get frustrated and depressed.

That's probably how all of the ones that hired by her father, get Fired or quit one by one. And she uses them to be her slave, but This guy here saying that he'll do his best.

Lucy always hated how her father hired so many guys to protect her, She's embarrassed everytime the bodyguard follows her everywhere making everyone stared her. It's true that some people tried to kidnap her, Beat her and else, But she can protect herself even if her strength is not as strong as a Man.

Ever since her mother death, Her father has been more strictly and more focused to his work. She would always get ignored by her father even when it's her birthday, The servant and maids would keep her company but she wanted her father.

She eats alone, Plays alone, watch some cartoons alone and everything alone.

The maids would play with her and always nice to her, but For her it wasn't enough. Her Father even arranged a marriage for her with some random companies son's, He would always choose the one who was the most fortune.

All of them always has a smug smile and gives her a creep.

Then She decided She would run away.

"Well you better make no mistake, The deadline is the day after tomorrow" Lucy said, Telling herself that He's using a trick.

"Sure, Sure but Before any of these…" Sting said scratching his head, Feeling awkward telling her. Lucy only raised her eyebrow in confusion.

-Grooooowl-

"Can I eat first?"

Lucy put her hands to her mouth, to Shut her mouth from laughing hard. Sting only blushed a little, Looking away that He can't believe that His client are actually laughing at Him.

Lucy laughed, She can't believe that the guy in front of him is asking for food after his stomach growled. None of the hired bodyguard ever did that to her.

Sting just blushed a bit, His stomach always growl.

'Well, I think I'll get along with Her/Him' They both thought together.

* * *

Forgive the mistakes, No flames, please.

And please Fav, Reviews and Everything else!

-RinneNeil-


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah, I noticed that Sting is kind of OOC, But hey.. Blame his Father! Huehehe…

* * *

Chapter 3

Today is Sunday, Tomorrow is the day that Sting can finally go to Magnolia Academy. He stared at his new client snoring at her messy bed.

"Hey, Princeessss" Sting called out, Shaking Lucy's body and Lucy only slapped his hands away and groaned. "WAKEY WAKEY YOU DUMBASS BLONDE"

Lucy finally opened her eyes in surprised and closed her ears, She looked at Sting angrily. None of the hired bodyguard has ever done that to her, Yelling and insulting her.

" YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL! AND YOU'RE BLONDE TOO!" Lucy yelled back, Sting then closed both of his ears, His ears is quite sensitive. Sting looked at his client get up from her bed. " And don't call me Princess" Lucy blushed a little, She muttered at the last part.

"Oooh… You embarrassed? Why not, Princess?"

"Shut up, I'm not! And don't call me princess, you damn blonde!"

"Well I ain't stopping if you called me that again! You're Blonde too!"

"No, You're blonde!"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"YES"

-Knock Knock-

Both of them quickly shut their mouth and silenced for a bit, Lucy didn't realize that Sting has already pulled his gun out. Lucy stared at him.

" I thought you told me last night that you don't have any weapons!" Lucy whispered

"Yeah at that time, My Bag is full of weapons and socks." Sting whispered back.

"Why Socks?"

" Just Shut up and open the damn door!"

Lucy just groaned a little and walked to the door because the person outside has knocked her door several times.

"I'm Coming!" Lucy Yelled making the knocking sounds stop. Lucy then called out, " Who's in there?"

"It's Juvia.."

Lucy then sighed in relief, and stared at Sting to put his guns down, Sting then only hide his gun at his back, No putting his guard down.

Lucy opened the door and A blue-haired girl walked in with some plastic bag with Ice-cream, The girl is slender, Her hair is blue long hair, Tightly curled at the base and has a dark blue eyes, Pale skin and curvaceous figure.

"Juvia brought some ice-creams!" The girl smiled and Lucy smiled back saying she wants some.

'well she has a weird way of speaking'

The blue-Haired girl then stopped her eyes at Sting, Staring at him and then to Lucy. She gasped and has a sparkling eyes and she's blushing like madly.

"Oh, Lucy-san Finally has a boyfriend!" The girl squealed making Lucy and Sting sweatdrop.

"No! He's not my boyfriend, He's the new hired Bodyguard!" Lucy yelled, making the girl felt sad and stopped her squealing already.

"Aww.." Then somehow she hide herself behind Lucy's Back, Sting raised his eyebrow.

"It's okay Juvia, He's not like some delinquent, He's too stupid to beat someone up"

"HEY!"

Lucy then grabbed Juvia hands and walked to Sting.

" Sting, This is Juvia. Juvia, He's idiot" Lucy introduced making Sting roared.

"HEY! YOU INSULTED ME TWICE!"  
But Lucy ignored him, and took the ice-cream that Juvia has give to her, The Sting asked the so-called- Juvia.

" Classmate, Roommate, Friend, Assistant, Or… GirlFriend?" Sting asked, Lucy then kicked his face, Making Sting get up and yelled at her.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"For asking Juvia so many question! and we aren't lesbians!"

"Wait Lucy-san," Juvia hold her making Sting felt glad, " He's just asking to see if Juvia is an Enemy or not.."

' That's Damn right, Damn that blonde kick me hard'

"But Juvia, He's an Asshole.."

"HEY!"

Then Juvia walked to Sting and Smiled.

"Juvia Lockser, 17, Lucy-san Friend and Juvia is a new student at Magnolia Academy, Will-Be Lucy-san Roommate and sometimes.." Juvia breathed in, "Assistant.."

"Oh New student? And you had a weird way of speaking.."

"HEY!" This time, It's Lucy who is yelling in the middle of them. Juvia laughed a little.

"Juvia gets that a lot" Juvia smiled, She trusted Sting a little as she saw Lucy and Sting fighting each other. She already felt that Lucy is trusting that guy even if it's a little. " Are you also a New student? You're the same age as us, Right?"

" Yeah, Nice to meet you.." Sting muttered but Juvia heard it, "okay wait for a minute," Sting then quickly searching for something and then told Juvia to stand still and hold his phone to Juvia's Face.

"Wait-" Lucy called out, "What are you doing?"

"Testing to see if she telling the truth or not." Sting said, " Sorry, I'll need you to look at the camera"

Sting then looked at the camera who is staring at Juvia's face, and Waiting for an information until it's 100%, Then he finished and muttered a 'Thanks' to Juvia.

-Beep-

A Lacryma popped out from his phone and showed him, Juvia's picture with her profile's under the picture.

Lucy and Juvia the Surrounded Sting to see the Lacryma, Curious feeling filled their Hearts.

* * *

Name : Juvia Locksar

Age : 17

Address : Blueberry Street, XXXXX

Phone Number : 0XXXXXXXXXX

School : Unknown, Currently Transferring to Magnolia Academy.

Offense : 3

Defense : 5

Speed : 4

In love : 0

* * *

Juvia Blushed as she saw her profile that Her feelings is included, Lucy just stared the lacryma.

"Well, Is it true?" Sting asked to Juvia, And Juvia nodded and she hold her hat to cover her blushes. Lucy then Stared at Sting.

"Hey, Try me too!"

"Why should i? You're my client, Not the Enemy"

"Why nooot?"  
Sting already gave up, Last night He fought with her several time because he somehow ended up in her bed because it's comfy. She was like a Demon, Might be because she's tired with doing Her manga's Thing.

"Alright, Alright… Stand still, okay?" Sting said and put his phone camera toward Lucy's Face, " And no, You don't have to give me your 'V' sign.." And he got kicked in the stomach by Lucy. Juvia behind them silently laughing a little thinking that the look cute together.

-Beep-

The same thing happened like Juvia earlier, But this time Lucy's Picture was in the lacryma. Then the three of them read it at the same time.

* * *

Name : Lucy Heartfilia

Age : 17

Address : Strawberry Street, XXXX

Phone Number : 0XXXXXXXXX

School : Magnolia Academy, Fairy Tail.

Offense : 2

Defense : 2

Speed : 3

Intelligence : 5

Lucy Kick : 10

* * *

Lucy silently praising her Lucy-kick while smiling proudly, While Sting snorted.

" Whoa, You're damn weak.." Sting said, " the only good thing about you is your brain.. and What's with Lucy-Kick?" He asked laughing mockingly making Lucy glared at him, Juvia patted his back and whispered to his ear.

" Juvia thinks that Sting needs to run" She whispered.

"Why?"

"No one is has survived her kick"

And then Juvia walked and hide under Lucy's Desk, Before Sting could even say a word, His face was kicked.

"Lucy-Kick!"

And just like that, Sting was sent flying toward the wall. Sting opened his eyes and rubbed them and he could see a Demon Standing before him.

'oh god..'

"Juvia thinks that Lucy-san has gone way too far" Juvia said, Seeing Sting is beaten up and not moving an inch. Lucy scoffed.

" That guy deserves it, Last night he sneaked out to my bed and before that he messes up my room and then he almost ate all of my food.." Lucy then sighed.

"Damn… the information is damn accurate.." Sting slowly get up, and Lucy only glared at him. " Oh, And what's with Fairy Tail?"

" Lucy-san will explain that later…" Juvia said, " Juvia thinks that Sting-san should really go to the hospital.."

Well, Sting's body is bruised up.. He has scratches everywhere in his body, He looked like a mess. His clothes was ripped half But his face is not injured, Thankfully.

" Hospital? Nah, They'll heal later…" He said seeing his bruises, " Food is more important.."

'This is nothing, Actually.. I'll have to hold back because she's my client.. Bah- What a violent woman..'

" Yea sureee… I've got no food no.. THANKS" Lucy said, giving a pressure at the word 'thanks'. Juvia then pat Lucy's shoulder.

" How about we go to Mirajane's Café? Lucy-san always told Juvia about A model named Mirajane, Right?" Juvia asked while Lucy nodded, And then Juvia looked at Sting, " And Juvia thinks that Sting-san needs New clothes.."

"oh yeah, You told me earlier.. That you only have socks" Lucy said crossing her arms, Juvia stared at her "Socks?"

"Yeah, My bag is filled with some stuff.." Sting said, He won't tell Juvia that his bag is full of guns. " And my clothes got ripped off by a Violent woman"

Lucy already preparing her fist, but Juvia stopped her..

"Then why not Go shopping then?" Juvia laughing nervously trying to hold Lucy from fighting Sting, Sting shrugged.

"I'm Following Princess order" He said, Lucy kept yelling that she doesn't want to be called princess but She got ignored.

"Is this your first time in Magnolia?" Juvia asked, Staring at Sting while tying Lucy with a rope.

"Yes."

"Then why not Explore?!"

' Damn, I thought this Juvia-girl would be a calm one.. True that I need clothes but I'm handsome with any clothes…" Sting crossed his arms and Juvia let him think for a some minutes. ' Going out would be risky considering the crowd.. She'll get attacked..'

Sting stared at Lucy who is yelling to Juvia to let go of her.

' Well.. I'll Protect her'

"Sure" Sting agreed, " But Princess need to not leave my side.."

"I told you to not call me that! Beside, You'll be following me anyway!" Lucy said, Sting smiled while Juvia sighing in relief that there will be no fight.

* * *

Normal Timeskip – Magnolia Center Park

"Tell me Again, Why are at the park? And why the hell am I holding your shit" Sting said, his arms are full of shopping bag. The girls only chuckled at him "Well you're a gentlemen, right?"

Sting scoffed, The girls ignored him and they continued their conversation.

For Sting, It was not that Heavy. It's Light for him, in fact. But he doesn't get why he's doing this for THEM. He supposed to fight!

"Don't worry, We bought you some clothes too.. " Lucy said looking at her back, Juvia Grinned, "Lucy-san, Juvia needs to go to the bathroom, Do Lucy-san mind?"

"Sure, Let's go.. Sting wait at the bench, alright?"

" Yeah yeah, What am I supposed to do with my life anyway?"

The girls hurriedly running toward the girl's Bathroom, Sting just waited on the bench with their shopping bag. He was bored.

'What the fuck are they doing there? Do girls always partying at Bathroom?'

-Beep-

A message came to his Phone, Was it he's father of Lucy?

Oh wait the fu-, He forgot to ask Lucy's Number… Damn.

But it wasn't his Father, It was his childhood friend who moved out few years ago.

* * *

From : Rogue Cheney

Subject : Hey

Where are u? yesterday I go to ur home, Nobody is there. Did u finally went berserk?

* * *

Rogue Cheney, His childhood friend. They usually hang out after Rogue finished his School and Sting finished his training, Rogue's father is Sting's father best friend but Rogue's father doesn't make Rogue into the Hard-Bodyguard-Training Full time.

He gets to go to school, In result, Sting would always be Jealous when Rogue told him a several story when he's in school. But of course, His smile would cover his feelings.

And then, His family decided to move out.

Rogue's always calm at outside, but he's like the most annoying person when he text Sting several times.

* * *

From : Sting Eucliffe

Subject : HAHA

O Really? Did u got lost, bc u would always get lost. No, I moved out bc of a mission. Wanna guess where am i?

* * *

-Beep-

Damn, he type fast

* * *

From : Rogue Cheney

Subject : are u laughing? I'll beat u up

Fuck u, where are u? Balsam? Oshibana? Oak Town?

* * *

Sting then wondered why is the girls are so long.

* * *

From : Sting Eucliffe

Subject : idk, try me

No, Magnolia, Btw where do u live now?

* * *

"STING!" A girl's voice called out to him, and he sighed in relief.

' oh finally '

"Why are you guys so long?" Sting groaned as he saw Lucy grinning.

"Sorry bout' that, Come on let's go to the next place!"

"AGAIN?"

The girls chuckled seeing Sting groaned, He didn't know that Rogue already answered his text but he didn't bother to check because of his hands are full.

' Well I guess rogue could wait'

* * *

Forgive my mistake, and if you are wondering about Juvia.

She's Lucy's Best friend, And Juvia haven't seen Gray.. Yet. Juvia goes to Lucy's apartement always at weekend except when she has something going on.

Please Review!

-RinneNeil-


	4. Chapter 4

I'm feeling eager today.. (/^_^)/

[Phone's Sound]

Chapter 4

"Good thing that three of us is in the same class.." Lucy said as she stared at Sting and Juvia who has changed their Uniforms, Lucy had to admit.

The girl's uniform fit Juvia perfectly, her tie matches with her soft hair and the skirt too matches her hair but more darker. While Sting, Lucy is trying to hold back her nosebleed seeing Sting in his uniform.

'_Oh my Mavis, The uniform suits him so well_..' Lucy Thought, ' _I might need to hold my nose all the time, and he's the same class of me.'_

Then Lucy slapped herself in the cheek, _' Of course he would be the same class of me, He's my damn bodyguard! And why is that he looked cool with that uniform?!'_

" Princess, Why the hell you slap yourself?" Sting asked, Juvia beside him nodded in agreement seeing her best friend slap herself.

Lucy snapped out from her thought and looked at her friends, " A-ah no-no… I'm T-totally fine!" Lucy stuttered making Juvia and Sting confused, Lucy was not talking and walking normally. Sting raised his right eyebrow, 'Lucy didn't yell at me for calling her princess, She has something in her mind'

"You might fall if you walk like that" Said Sting from Lucy's back.

"I won't!" Lucy said without looking back, So that They won't see her red face.

Sting turned his head to Juvia, giving her the 'what-is-wrong-with-her?' Looks, Juvia shrugged.

"Anyway, What class are we again?" Sting asked, and then rubbed his pocket to take his schedule and else, But Juvia already answered him and he stopped his searching.

" 2-A"

Since yesterday, Juvia, Lucy and Sting has been more closer somehow. They played until midnight and Juvia has to have a sleepover.

And Somehow Sting ended up in the living room on the floor, But he didn't know that Lucy secretly come out from her room to get blanket for him.

"And I'll ask again, why the hell is this school is damn huge." Sting facepalmed, They're walking for some time, Good thing that they woke up early because of Sting yelling at the morning.

"how come you can woke up earlier than us, You're a guy and you supposed to be the lazy one" Lucy said as she finally calmed down from her mind. Sting smirked proudly.

" Just because I'm a guy, Doesn't mean I'll be Lazy" Sting said, and then he continued, " And beside, I'm trained for that just in case there's enemy.."

"Aww…" Juvia said, grinning and stared at lucy earning Lucy's 'Shut-up' looks, " Lucy-san's prince, huh?"

"He's not my Prince, okay?!" Lucy said, Blushing almost made Lucy explode, she had never felt this way before.

" Why not Princess? But, I don't mind being your Knight" Sting said as he kissed Lucy's hair, Making lucy blushed more. Sting smirked.

' Bah- She blush too easily'

"A-anyway, You look like a child in his first day! Y-you childish" Lucy said nervously.

"Well it is my first time going into school"

"What?"

"Hey, Guys.. we're here.." Juvia said as she lowered her voice, with a hint of nervous in her voice.

"okay, I'm gonna come in first.. " Lucy said, And then before walked more further. " Just find someone named Gildart, okay? He's the teacher."

Then Lucy opened her classroom door, and a greetings for Lucy was heard by Sting and Juvia.

"is Sting-san gonna use it too?" Juvia asked.

"Use what?"

"The one that Sting-san used to Juvia yesterday.. " Juvia said, " The profile and stuff.."

Then Sting muttered an 'ooh'

" Of course, But probably silently because there will be many people.." Sting answered Juvia's question, " And it will be weird if I ask for their picture on a first day."

And then before Juvia continued her words, A tall man walked in.

A muscular man with shoulder-length orange hair and a stubbly beard, He then saw Sting and Juvia.

"Who the hell are you, brats?" He said, " Go to your class"

Juvia and Sting sweatdrop, " We're the new Students" Sting said, with his fake smile having an urge to punch him. "Gildarts-Sensei?"

"Just call me Gildarts, it make me feels so old.."

'But you ARE old'

"Oh" Gildarts muttered, clearly uninterested. " I'll call you brats for introducing time, wait here"

Gildarts said as he walked in, Juvia the looked up to see Sting's face.

"Can a Teacher curse?"

"I don't know, But just ignore it"

And then a voice from the man earlier was heard.

"Alright Brats, We have a new Students!"

And then a cheer is heard.

" COME IN!"

'Geez, he doesn't need to yell that badly'

* * *

- Break Time-

" Lu-Chan! Over here!" A small girl called, And then Lucy walked to the person who was calling her. " You guys! Join us!"  
They were clearly inviting Sting and Juvia, So they followed and Sting obviously sit right next to Lucy while Juvia is left.

" Sting-Kun, Correct?" The one who called Lucy asked, Sting nodded. "Juvia-Chan, Correct?" And Juvia nodded.

" Wait, We haven't introduced ourself properly, Didn't we?" A scarlet haired girl asked, and the other's nodded. The white haired girl clapped her hands.

" Then let's introduce ourself!" She said with a Smile, " Mirajane Strauss, Pleased to meet you"

" Erza Scarlet, I'm the Vice-president of the student council." The scarlet girl said, " I hope you won't break the rule" She glared making Sting's body shiver.

"Levy Mcgarden, I'm the class representative" A blue haired girl asked, She was quite short, " You can come to me if you have problems!"

Sting looked to his right and left, 'Oh god, There's still more'

Mirajane punched softly to her left, Tlling him to introduce himself. A guy with blonde hair sighed, " Laxus Dreyar"

"Gajeel Redfox" A guy with a long spiky black hair which is kept slicked back, revealing his forehead. He has red eyes. He looked uninterested in this introducing thing.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster " A naked man with only pants on said, He smiled proudly.

"And why the fuck are you Naked?!" Sting said as he closed Lucy's eyes, Protecting her brown eyes. Gray quickly looked at his body and shouted.

"GAH- AGAIN?"

'He said again? He does this all the time? I think I should mark him as an enemy'

Lucy the took Sting's hand away from her eyes, " Continue and ignore that stripper"

"I'm not a stripper!" Gray yelled.

"Says the one who strips all the time" Gajeel laughed.

" Alright, Stop it's me now." A brown haired woman said, she has a large barrel somehow behind her back, Wait- is that a beer she's drinking now?

"Cana Alberona, Nice to meet'cha!"

"She's drunk" and Everyone agreed. "So, You're Gildart's Daughter?" Sting laughed a little as he remember earlier in the morning, When they introduced themselves, Gildarts warned

'Don't touch my cute daughter Cana You hear me!'

Cana groaned, "Ignore that old man"

" I'm Natsu Dragneel!" A pink haired man butted in and grinned, Is he the last one? I hope so.

"And please tell me Why is your hair pink?"

"It's SALMON!"

" I'm not blind, pinky. It's pink."

"It's Salmon you stupid Blondie!"

"Hey! Don't involve my hair color into this! You pinkette!"

"Same goes to you!"

"SHUT UP!" Lucy yelled and glared at Natsu, " I'm Blonde too so I take your insult direct to me you damn pinky."

Natsu saluted, Shivering and his face paled, Sting smirked a little behind them secretly while the other's snickered.

" Well, I guess that's enough for now" Mirajane finished her lunch, " I'll introduce you to my siblings, Later. I have things to do." Mirajane smiled and left, Levy followed her after she says her goodbye to Gajeel and everyone else.

And Lucy somehow shivered a bit, it seems that Mirajane has been staring at her.

'_Oh No.. Is she planning for something, again?_' Lucy thought.

"Oh god, There's still more?" Sting asked with a low voice.

"Of course, You're the new student" Lucy answered.

"By the way, Your friend is not moving an inch" Sting whispered in Lucy's ear making her face red, But She covered it with her hands and she looked at Juvia.

"Juvia, what's wrong?" Lucy asked seeing Juvia didn't move an inch just like Sting said, Juvia looked as if she's staring someone, Lucy followed Juvia's eyes….

..

..

Oh, She's looking at Gray!

"Juviaaaa…." Lucy said shaking Juvia's body, Juvia turned her head a little.

"Juvia thinks that Juvia has fallen in love!" Juvia exclaimed with hearts on her dark blue eyes, Lucy and Sting sweatdrop in unison.

"Wha-what?"

"What's wrong with her?" Gray asked, Juvia squealed with a blush on her face making everyone go into a confused state.

"Kyaa—Gray-Sama is Stripping in front of Juviaaa!"

'Gray-Sama?!'

"Shit!" Gray cursed, and starting to look for his clothes.

" Bah- Why Is this school has a stripper anyway?"

"I'm not a stripper, you dumb Black metal!"

"What did you say?!"

"Calm down, Ice princess"

"Shut up Flame-Freak!"

"Are You guys Fighting?!"

"Hey, Drink with me!"

"Idiots.."

"Kyaa- Gray-sama"

"This is going to be a loooong Day" Sting said as he rested his head to Lucy's Head which is lower, But Lucy didn't mind.

"Sting?"

Sting looked back to see the source of the voice, and those who heard it turned at the same time to see a man with a rather messy hair which brushed to the right side covering his right eye.

"Holy- Rogue?"

"Raios, you know that Stupid guy?" Gajeel asked.

"Hey, I ain't stupid like you, You metal-ass-freak" Sting yelled back, Before Gajeel say his comeback Rogue has stopped him from doing so.

"Yes, He's My Friend."

Yes, Raios is his real name, But He prefer it to be 'Rogue' Because for some reasons. Only Gajeel, His older brother call him that.

"Wait a minute, is he your brother?"

"I thought you remember, Sting."

"Yeah, But didn't recognize him with those stupid piercings!"

"HEY!"

"So who's your client?"

Sting pointed at Lucy, Patted her head making her groaned 'Stiingg~'

The So-called Lucy's Friends already know Lucy's situation, So they don't care that Sting follows her anyway.

Sting only grinned, "This annoying woman, Anyway I'll meet you later"

Rogue only nodded and left him without saying his goodbye, Erza stared at him.

"You know Rogue Cheney?" Erza asked, as if Rogue was a creature that was not from Earth and Sting had found him or anything else.

"Yeah, Why?"

"He's known to be Loner, But then his popularity is high and He had never greet anyone before or even talk to the teacher's" Lucy answered Sting question. "Well, His popular because of his face and people say he's mysterious"

"Well, I'm the special guy" Sting smirked, earning a punch in the stomach by Lucy.

"Ouch"

* * *

[Hey, Is Everything Alright?]

The voice from Sting's phone said, it was His Father and Lucy already asleep in her room. He was outside of the Apartement, so that Lucy can't hear him or others.

"Everything's Fine, I haven't see an Enemy so far.." Sting answered, His father always call him at Midnight to give an information for the Client's Enemy which is also becoming Sting's Enemy.

[Good]

"Have any information?" Sting asked.

[ I Do]

Then a lacryma vision popped out from Sting's phone, His father picture is down left and there's a list of enemy.

"Whoo- That's quite many"

[Scared? If you are then you don't have time for that. Anyway, Straight to bussines. Beside their companies name is their percent of winning from fighting you and kidnap the Client]

"I'm Not scared" Sting muttered.

[ There's Oracion Seis 93%, Tartaros 87%, Eisenwald 64%, Grimoire Heart's percent is low because of their actions lately 48%, Naked Mummy 21% and other's but you can handle them easily, Which one that you wish to know? ]

"Isn't it obvious? Oracion Seis"

The list of the Enemy was changed into a picture of their member, But only Six is shown.

"Only Six?"

[They're known for their skills, This Six is your Enemy who has the chance of defeating you. There's their Master, Brain.]

A Man with a neat silver hair which touched his shoulder, Dark eyes and Dark skin.

[ And then his Son, The next successor. Midnight.]

A Guy with a short spiky black hair, and a lifeless red eyes.

"urgh.. I've seen a lot of red eyes today" Sting muttered, His father who heard that decided to ignore it and continued.

[ Midnight is not his real name, He can disguise so Be careful.. You can say he's the smart one, And He prefer to title himself as Brain II]

Brain II, Pftt….

[ Then Angel, You can handle her easily. She probably seduce you with that face of yours]

Sting sweatdrop and stared at the picture of a girl with pale skin, Long silver hair and indigo-colored eyes. Sting raised his eyebrow, She looked like someone he knew.

[ The same again, Angel is not her real name. Next is Hoteye, He's currently searching for his brother. He was forced to Join so that he can find his Brother, Next Again is Racer, He's of course just like his name is fast ]  
"Wait, What do you mean, you mean he's only fast like in Running?"

[Yeah, but he's fast that you can't even see him coming.]

Whatever.

"Whatever, I can handle them easily. I'm The great Sting!" Sting said proudly.

[Last one, Cobra. Rumours says that He can read minds, So he can read your movements and Kill you easily.]

Sting then leaned his back to the wall.

[That's it for Today, your Mom making cupcakes too many today. I'm gonna send you some, okay? Just hope it's not poisoned]

-Beep-

The call ended, He hang up and think for a moment.

'I'll watch out for Midnight and Cobra'

"Stiiiingg?" A girly voice called, yawned.

"Lucy? You're still not asleep?"

"You?"

"Want to sleep together?" Sting smirked, And somehow Lucy has the strength to punch him. But it didn't affect him that much, Then Sting carried Lucy in bridal style to go to her room.

Lucy was sleepy that she doesn't have any strength left, Letting Sting carried her all the way to her bed.

Sting kissed her forehead after he put Lucy down to her bed.

"You know what? I'll sleep here, it's comfy"

* * *

Happy New Year!

If there's a mistake in my story, I'm Sorry about that.

But if you have any idea for this Story, Please tell me so.

Reviews please! And Everything else.

-RinneNeil-


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Sting, I'm Getting Married…" Lucy said bluntly to Sting in front of everyone when they're having a Happy lunch time or Happy break time.

Sting blinked.

"What? Could you please repeat that shit?" He asked curiously, His eyes have a hint of anger.

"I'm Getting Married…" Lucy repeated just like he told her to.

"Okay," Sting get up from his seat. "Who's the bastard?"

Natsu wasn't there, He would be yelling stuff now and Blame it at Gray.

"Wait, Lu-chan, You never told me that!" Levy complained, She almost yelled really loud if Gajeel hadn't stopped her.

"I agree." Erza said calmly when she's actually will Blush now and ask some stuff. "You should've told us about this"

"Is it Stripper?" Gajeel asked, smirking while Levy punched his right arm. "Hey, What's that supposed to mean!?" Gray yelled.

"Juvia will not let love-rival-san marry Gray-sama!" Juvia glared at her while hugging Gray's arm, While Gray cried of fear of Juvia.

Now, All the people is staring at her, Sting glared at all the boys who's in there actually, Trying to figure out who's the bastard who will marry her.

Lucy only Laughed, "w-wait, I'm kidding."

And then everyone quickly sat back at their seat and continue their activity and act like nothing happened at all. Sting only sighed.

"If you want to Marry me that much, you could have told me" Sting smirked while Lucy only punched his arms and puffed her cheeks.

"No, What I meant it, Can you go with me to the Mall?" Lucy asked cutely, almost like whispering but Sting heard it anyway.

"I'm your bodyguard! I'll always follow you everywhere! Do you even need to ask?" Sting said with his boring eyes, Lucy then punched him again.

"I'm trying to be cute you know…" Lucy said and crossed her arms with a hint of anger in her brown eyes, You could feel the dark aura around her.

"You're already cute" Sting said smiling and patted her head slowly, Making Lucy go 'Hmph'.

"But You should stop the punching, It's not cute. It's Violent." Sting muttered, Lucy can heard him actually but she just checked her emails and ignored Sting. Sting then rubbed his chin and go into thinking pose.

'I feel that's someone is following Lucy, And I can feel a presence twice of it. Two people I guess, is it Oracion Seis?'

Sting then looked back, wanting to confirm his thought, even if there's a little shadow. Lucy finished her Emails-Checking and continued eating her cake that was given from Erza, Suprisingly. She stared at Sting face in confusion, and tried to look at the same direction Sting eyes looking.

"Sting, What are you doing?" Lucy asked raised her eyebrows and munched her cake, Sting turned his head.

"Nope, Nothing's wrong"

_Oh really?_

* * *

"Hey.."

"Yes?"

They're both currently in Magnolia Mall or such things like that where everywhere is the stuff girls love, Lucy has a mountain of clothes in her right side while she's choosing another clothes, Sting would lean his back to the wall and hear a girl's whispering talking about him.

Good thing that he was with Lucy, They can think that they're on a Date after school considering that they both are wearing Magnolia academy uniforms, And Girls won't bother him.

"Why is your father kept silent this whole time.." He asked as he lowered his voice where can only Lucy can hear, He Sighed at the sight of Girls Staring him. '_Well, what could I do? I'm that handsome_'

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked back, Still choosing the red one or the black one.

"He can like, throw an army to bring you back but he didn't do anything about this..Only giving you a hired Bodyguard and He even gave you money!"

"I don't know, Sting." Lucy said as she stopped her choosing time and decided with the black one, " But I know that he's planning Something."

She threw the Black clothes to the mountain and put the red one back to it's place, Sting almost scoffed.

'What the fuck, that's a mountain and She's not finished?'

Lucy's back were facing Sting, Lucy sighed gladly and smiled sadly so that he couldn't see this side of her. And of course She can't Hear Sting's thought.

_I know that he's planning something to bring me back, Money is all he want and he can do anything to me to gain more fortune_. Lucy thought sadly and grabbed another clothes, _He give me money so that he could convice me to go back to him._

"Hey Sting.." She called, Starting to choose the blue one or the orange one.

"Yeah?"

"Will you promise me that you wouldn't ever leave me?"

Lucy thought to herself, That was a stupid question. Even if he says yes, He would probably leave after he got his money. Lucy already thought Sting is like her closest friend for this month.

Yes, it's been a month. And Lucy barely knew his childhood, His family or His life but He knew everything. She made him to do half of her works as a Mangaka, clean the house when she's purposely messed up the house and Do some annoying trick.

But he done it all with a smirk and he still can make her laugh even when he always flirt to her, But his flirt is much more different from Loke.

He fight with the guys a lot, many girls confess to him and other's thing.

Her hatred to him is starting to fade, But..

He's just one of Father's hired one.

"Sure, Of course. I won't leave you"

_We'll see if you can do that, Sting._

* * *

"Urgh.. Why are you guys here!?" Lucy yelled, Looking at her dining table is full of her friends and her foods, They just laughed like it's no big deal.

"Jellal is finally back from his things, So I thought I'll celebrate it here with you guys" Erza smiled happily while her hands are full of her strawberry cakes, How come she's not fat?

"Gajeel and I are finished with our Studying time, So we thought we drop by!" Levy said raising her right arm with Gajeel beside her eating the spoon, Why is he eating the spoon?

"Studying? I doubt that, That ass-metal-freak has small brains" Gray said with his smile as he said it proudly.

"That's right! Gray-sama has a smart brains from you all!" Juvia exclaimed as she hugged Gray's body from behind and Gray shivered with his pale face.

"What the hell you doing here!?"

"Gray, Your clothes.." Lucy warned, He just cursed and started to find his shirt with Juvia hugging him.

"I want to see my Love" Loke said with roses in his hands and in result he got punched by Sting, " what do you mean by that, She's mine!" Sting said with his childish voice.

"Don't you dare dirty princess!" Loke yelled back as he tried to punch Sting.

"Dirty her!? You're the one who's dirty, Bastard!"

"Sting, what are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"I'm your bodyguard and I've been staying at your apartement for a month! Do I even need to tell the reasons?!"

"Ara-ara, Love" Mirajane said with a hearts on her eyes, While her younger sister just laughed nervously seeing Mirajane squealed. Yes, Lisanna Strauss and Mirajane's Brother, Elfman Strauss.

" coming to Lucy's place is Manly!" Elfman exclaimed. Lucy sweatdrop at that one.

"That doesn't even make sense!" Evergreen said, The one who is known as Laxus followers.

"Mira invited us." Freed said with Laxus and Bixlow beside him, Laxus only give a 'Hmph' face while Bixlow rolled his tongue for some reasons.

" Sting invited me" Rogue raised his right hands just like Levy earlier, he still has some poker face, Sting quickly greeted him.

"Ah Rogue, you came!"

And then they start talking about something nonsense or their cats or something.

"Um, I came here because I wanted to give Lucy-san this.." Wendy said, The girl with a long blue hair, more darker than Juvia. She's a short girl and somehow is in the same class As Lucy and Sting. She was holding a box with something in it.

She's 13 years old, By the way.

Well, She's smart.

Awfully Smart.

" We thought we give some cakes for everyone" Wendy smiled brightly making everyone goes 'Awww'

"Aww.. Thanks Wendy, But 'We'?" Lucy asked as she took the box from Wendy.

"Yes We! Me and Romeo" Wendy said with Romeo walked in, Wendy is Natsu's younger sister while Romeo is one of Natsu's follower.

Natsu has a follower?

Natsu came in the same time as them, He walked through the Window with his blue-cat.

He grinned widely and called Lucy.

"Luce! I brought Happy! Oh, Hi guys, What the hell is Stripper doing here?!"

"HEY!"

"Aye!"

Sting blinked.

"Wait a minute, Did that cat just talk?" Sting asked, pointing at The blue cat that Natsu is holding.

"yeah, He's not a normal cat. He's an exceed!"

"Aye!"

"Seriously!? Because I have one too!" Sting laughed, Now it's Lucy who blinked this time.

"What? You have an exceed too?" Lucy asked staring at Sting.

"Yep, Rogue has one" Sting said pointing his finger to Rogue who is beside him nodding in agreement.

"He too" Rogue pointed at his brother, Gajeel who nodded proudly. "umm.. Me too.." Wendy said looking down and played with her fingers.

"Bah- Why does everyone has an exceed?" Lucy said confusedly, And she asked Sting, "And how come you never told me that?"

"You never asked"

"Well,Where's yours?"

"ah- mine got taken care by the Exceed- Care center. But mine doesn't do the 'Aye'"

Exceed-care Center? They have that kind of thing?

Rogue nodded too telling that he's the same.

"Mine is too precious to show you guys." Gajeel said proudly, Levy only sweatdrop at that one. "Carla is Sleeping, I'll feel bad if i disturb her dreams.. " Wendy Said.

"Hola! I came!" Someone burst the door open, It was Jellal with Lyon, Sherry, Chelia, Meredy and Ultear. Lucy almost cries when they came, More people starting to come to her place and they're eating all of her foods, And destroying her stuff.

"Lyon, Ultear!" Gray exclaimed seeing his siblings came with Jellal and other's, Lyon give Gray a 'Yo' while Ultear waved her hand and smiled.

"Jellal!" Erza who exclaimed at the same time as Gray did, Jellal waved his hands toward his Girlfriend. " I brought more cakes"

Everyone sweatdrop at that, except Jellal and Erza.

" I smell a nice parfum" A short man said, with a disguting voice, known as Ichiya and his three followers.

"Kyaa-" Erza squealed.

' Did she just squealed?' Sting thought, trying to hold his laughing voice. 'Wait, how did they come?'

"Wendy, You look more cuter than usual!" Eve said as he holding Wendy's hand and earned a punch from Romeo.

"You look pretty, But That doesn't mean I complimented you!" Ren said to Sherry with his blush on his dark skin, Sherry only squealed, That's right, The both of them are couple.

"Erza-san, Your parfum is wonderful as always" Ichiya said as he sniffed Erza making her almost cried and shivered, Jellal stopped her from kIlling ichiya.

"You look pretty as always, Lucy-san" Hibiki said as he kissed Lucy's hands and Sting beat him because of it, But this time Lucy didn't stop him.

"No one is prettier than me, huh.."Jenny mumbled proudly, the one who came with those four flirty men. Even thought she said that, She eyed Mirajane completely.

"We came too, Earlier than them.." Bisca said with Alzack beside her. " But, whatever."

"My only reasons is that your place is nice, Lushy" Cana hiccupped.

"My apartement~! The landlady will kill me!" Lucy cried.

Erza kept eating her cakes calmly after she tied Ichiya and the other three, With Jellal by her side. Levy decided to read Lucy's novels while Gajeel sit beside her silently, Lyon who is in Love with Juvia and confessed his love yesterday making Juvia yelled that she's belong to Gray, And the three of them is in triangle-love state. Wendy, Romeo, Lisanna and Mirajane is talking about something which Lucy assumed that it's related about Love thing.

Elfman argued with Evergreen, Bixlow and Freed only eat calmly with Laxus in the middle of them. Meredy and Ultear tried to take a picture of each of them, Loke flirted which each girl and in result he got tied up by Erza. Natsu destroyed Lucy's stuff with Happy on his head, Rogue Sit calmly there and sipped his tea he made in Lucy's kitchen.

Each one of them has their own activity, But Lucy looked around.

Where's Sting?

* * *

The blonde girl walked slowly toward the guest room where's Sting staying, Even thought he always sneak up to her bed.

"Stiing~" She called.

She walked to another room, one to one but Sting isn't there. Then she walked outside to make sure. She saw Sting outside with his phone of his ears. She walked to him slowly with no sounds.

Trying to surprise him after he finished his call.

When she's finally behind him, she can hear a voice from Sting's phone.

[ Sting, How's Rogue doing?"]

Oh, This woman knows Rogue.

"He's fine, he came to the house but you're not there" Sting answered, He's too focused to the phone that he didn't felt Lucy's presence behind him.

Rogue to the woman's house? That Silent-Freak?

[ Ah- Right, He left a message to me but I left my phone in my office. Anyway, How are Y-O-U?]

The woman pressured the word 'You'. Sting groaned.

"I'm Fine."

[What a short answer, You never changed.. Anyway.. I kind of traveled to some placeee…]

The woman starting to laugh nervously, Sting changed his position, He put the phone to his left ear.

'_Did she just said 'Never changed'? Does this mean She's friend with Sting from long time ago?_' Lucy thought not realizing her hands almost ripped her clothes she's holding.

"What, Balsam or Clover town?"

[ Nope, Guess again]

"Acalypha, oshibana, oak town, Sun village, Cedar.. Onibus?"

[ Nope, MAGNOLIAA! ]

That woman laughed, and Sting kind of frozen a bit there.

[ hello? Sting? What? You don't like me that much?]

"it's not like that, But why the hell you go to Magnolia? You could go to Lupinus, Tully, Sycca! There's so many place in fiore but you go to Magnolia?" Sting kind of went overboard, He almost llke trying hard to lower his voice.

Lucy started to almost felt an anger inside her, _Is he talking to his Girlfriend_? Lucy shakes her head, _No, It must be Rogue's Girlfriend_.

She tried to denied it.

[ Well, of all place you can go in Fiore, You go to Magnolia]

The woman scoffed.

"Well, it's for my client!"

_Client?_ Lucy widened her eyes, _So you came here because I'm the client, huh._

[ La-La-La, Anyway, I'm -. I'm at - Meet me tomorrow, Got a lot a talk..]

'_Shit, I can't hear her anymore_' Lucy complained in her mind.

-beep-

"Whoa-Wait!" Sting called out but it's already to late, The woman hang up. "Damn, Woman." Sting said angrily and turned back.

"Princess?"

Lucy snapped out from her thoughts and realized that Sting finally finished his call. '_He didn't call my name'_

"Y-yea?"

"Did you stand there for the whole time? Are you lonely?" Sting smirked at his last question but Lucy ignored it.

"N-no, I called you out because Natsu, Gajeel and Gray is asking for a fight with You Yelling that You're weak or something like that.." Lucy lied, Sting punched his hands in fist.

"Oh those bastard, talking behind me, Come on Blondie!" Sting started to ran to her door, while Lucy walked behind him not bothering to catch up with him.

'I'm Totally gonna Meet that woman'

* * *

If you guys are confused for something, Just in case.

Natsu and Wendy are Siblings.

Natsu and Romeo are Friends.. Maybe [ Romeo is Natsu's Follower and Romeo is obviously younger ]

Natsu and Gajeel are Cousins.

Gajeel and Rogue are Siblings.

So, Rogue and Natsu is also Cousins.

Gajeel and Levy are Couple.

And, Somehow, Juvia is a Cousin of Gajeel and Rogue.. So Natsu, Wendy and Juvia might be Also Cousins. Lol, Natsu's the only one with pink hair.

Their pets are Happy, Lily, Charla, And Frosch.. [ Aww, Lector are not included ]

Gray, Lyon and Ultear are Siblings.

Jellal, Meredy and the three names up are Cousins, AND Jura are their uncle.

Jellal and Erza are Couple.

Lyon, Gray and Juvia are in Triangle-Love-State.

I'll say that Ren, Even, Hibiki and Ichiya are Cousins, Thought I'm not sure with Ichiya.

Their pets are Nichiya.

Bisca and Alzack are Couple.

Mira and Lisanna and Elfman are of course Siblings.

* * *

And if I have missed someone out there, or Some of you guys are Confused for something..

Please leave a Review or PM me.

And I know that Jellal isn't included on Sting's First day but it's been a month for now in the story so yeah.. They know each other.

I prefer for Lucy to be like Eager to meet her So-Love-Rival, Even if she doesn't know her feelings, yet.

BUT HEY, SHE'S JEALOUS!

But, If you guys have any idea or this story has some mistake.

Tell me so, and Leave a review.

-RinneNeil-


End file.
